


Xander/Ethan slashthedrabble series

by inbarati



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbarati/pseuds/inbarati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander and a chaos mage. And it ends well!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ethan watched the reflection in the still water. The boy with the delicious dreams was getting closer. It was sweeter that the boy was one of Ripper's brood. The lure of the dark magicks was too much even for a white knight.

Ethan prepared the spell components that would allow him to draw the boy closer, leading him down the primrose path to Ethan's door. The boy might belong to the daylight world for now, but the darkness was calling him. In the dark of night, Ethan would have him, in all the ways the boy dreamed of, and more.


	2. Don't Close Your Eyes

Xander sat outside the warehouse that was the current headquarters of Ethan Rayne. He seemed to be living there alone, but Xander wasn't sure. There seemed to be a fair number of lackeys running in and out during the day. But now that the sun had set the minions were gone, and all that could be seen was a dull green light from the upper floor.

Xander could not think of a smooth way to approach the chaos mage. He wanted to crawl to him. He was usually the hunted and not the hunter. Palming his cock through his jeans, he imagined the crackle of dark magick. He could feel it in the air. Dark had fallen, and Xander gave in to his desire. He unzipped, and with his eyes steadily on the green glow in the warehouse, he began to stroke himself, rapidly gaining speed as he imagined Rayne's haughty features. In the darkness, Xander came, his head reeling with thoughts of the chaos mage's power. Tucking himself back in, his eyes grew heavy, and he fell asleep, not noticing the green glow around his car.

In the warehouse, Ethan chuckled and rose from the mandala on the floor.


	3. Wanting Without Seeing

The first thing Xander noticed when he awoke was that he couldn't see. He could feel the silk tied over his eyes. He tried to reach up and push the material off his eyes, only to find that he couldn't move. Not even to wiggle his fingers. Panic raced up Xander's spine, sending sharp prickles of electricity to his fingertips, but before he could cry out a finger was placed across his lips.

"Don't bother screaming, boy. I'll just take away your voice as well. Understand?"

Xander nodded, panting, unable to quell his rising panic. He recognized the familiar crackle of power, and tried to fight his burgeoning arousal. Xander tried to sense as much as he could without the use of his eyes. He could hear the soft shuffle of Ethan moving  
around him, and an occasional hum that sounded suspiciously like chanting. The sharp, electric shards of panic caused his heart to skip several beats, as it raced in his chest.

"I'm Xander, Mr. Rayne. You don't need to kill me or anything, I wasn't going to tell anyone where you were or anything  
stupid like that. I'm very good at fetching coffee or spell components and the like, and I just thought maybe you could find some use for me, or…"

Xander was cut short mid-babble when a sharp-nailed finger traced a line from the root of his erection to the tip, causing him to shudder violently as all his secret hopes for the uses Ethan might put him to flashed through his mind with blinding clarity. He moaned, as every muscle in his body tried to arch into the touch, to no avail.

"Please…" Xander whispered.

Ethan smirked. This one was going to be fun to train.

"I'm sure we'll find a use for you, Xander."


	4. Chapter 4

Ethan POV

The sound of his ragged breath is louder than my chanting or the hum of the needle with which I tattoo his arm with the runes that will keep Rupert from taking him away from me. Occasionally I drift a feather light touch over his cock, which has been hard since I woke him up. He acknowledges my touch with a hitch in his breath, and then a throaty moan that causes my trousers to be uncomfortably tight, suddenly. It is good that he wants me, that he came here of his own free will, in the end that will only make it harder for him to get away. I touch him again, this time drawing a sweet whimper from his lips. I mentally catalogue each lovely sound for later perusal, when I have the leisure, and a free hand.

Xander POV

I can't touch him, and I'm afraid of saying the wrong thing, so I try to convey how much I need non-verbally. I moan or whimper every time he touches me, making no effort to control my panicked breathing. I know he can hear me, and it must be affecting him, because his barely-there touches become more substantial and frequent. And his voice reaches me as well; he's chanting, and I have to wonder what the spell is for. Wrapped in the soft cocoon of his voice, it doesn't matter for long.


	5. Chapter 5

Xander lay in a motel bed, naked and half asleep. He was enjoying a late morning. After Ethan had finished the tattoos, they had driven east for several days. Apparently Ethan had some friends in Boston they were going to visit. However, they had stopped last night, in Rhode Island, at this tiny motel, in the wee hours of the morning.

When Xander had asked why they were stopping, Ethan had laughed. Not at Xander, just laughed, like Xander had told a joke. Still chuckling, he had hauled Xander out of the car, pressed him up against the door, and said, "I thought you'd prefer your deflowering without an audience," and then kissed Xander until the combination of those words in that cultured voice, and the kissing itself made him unable to stand on his own.

Xander rolled over and buried his face in Ethan's pillow, smelling burnt herbs, the earthy smell of Ethan's cologne, and the smell of sex that permeated the entire room. The scents that he hoped would soon be familiar and comforting. He thought about feeling badly about losing his virginity to an evil chaos mage at a motel on the side of the highway, and was surprised to find that he did not. It had been… perfect.

Ethan had tumbled Xander into bed and whispered how good and beautiful and perfect his boy was. His. Xander touched the tattoo on the inside of his bicep. Ethan had told him that he would be ill, should they be separated too far or for too long, but instead of feeling betrayed, it just felt good to have someone want him that much. It wasn't a threat, seeing as he didn't want to leave.

A knock, signaling Ethan with breakfast, and Xander opened the door.

"Err…hi, Giles…"


	6. Chapter 6

His entire existence was the awareness of pain. He could barely feel the pain in his head, where Giles had hit him and knocked him unconscious because every cell in his body screamed for Ethan Rayne, as he retched, sweated, shivered and shook in the back seat, handcuffed to a bolt in the floor. Attempts to reason with Giles, to tell him that Xander had gone to Ethan willingly, and wanted to stay were met with calm recitations of what Giles felt were the 'facts.' Xander was currently under a spell, the fact of which should be obvious by his illness. Xander would feel differently when he was in his right mind. Giles would fix it soon.

By the time they stopped in New York City, Xander was trying to will himself back into unconsciousness, so he wouldn't throw up again. Giles removed the handcuffs from the bolt, handcuffing his hands in front of him too tightly. Giles and a terribly thin man dressed all in black dragged Xander into the magic shop across the street.

Xander was left in a heap on the floor in the back of the shop. He couldn't get up, he was so dizzy, and there was pain all over his body, like someone was forcing broken glass under his skin. The light pierced his eyes, sending shooting pains through his head. Xander curled up into a ball and moaned, closing his eyes against the sight of Giles and the thin man whispering over a large and obviously ancient book. Xander tried to concentrate on the previous night, remembering how his body had been limp with pleasure. Now rigid with pain, he hugged his knees. Ethan would come for him. Xander knew he would. And with that last comforting thought, Xander finally succumbed to darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Giles looked down at Xander's sleeping form. It had been two weeks since the spell binding him to Ethan had been severed; yet the boy was still withdrawn, refusing to speak. He only ate when Giles threatened to force-feed him.

Giles couldn't even be angry with him, though he wanted to. Remembering the way Ethan kissed could leave him aching in seconds, and he hadn't kissed Ethan in twenty-five years. He couldn't blame Ethan for wanting Xander either; the boy was darkly beautiful, even as emaciated as his elongated illness had left him. But there were some lines that just shouldn't be crossed. Xander was an innocent, or had been. Ethan was taking advantage, Giles was sure of it. His point was only being proven by the fact that Ethan had not come for the boy, either in the month it had taken them to break the tattoo's spell, or the two weeks since.

Giles turned and shut the door. He was certain that when Xander chose to awake, he could talk some sense into the boy. Xander wasn't stupid. He would see reason, or Giles would make him understand that if he didn't, Ethan Rayne would have to die.


	8. Chapter 8

I have always had a secret hankering to ride in like a knight on a white horse. Well, I'm a magician, and maybe my horse would be spotted, and my armor a bit tarnished, but the impulse was still there. I look down at Rupert and his pet shopkeeper's unconscious forms, stepping fastidiously over them. Wouldn't do to get some Rupert on my shoe. I pause outside the door where Xander's been living, unsure of my welcome.

I had made a mistake when binding Xander to me. I wanted him too much. A little of my soul slipped in, and made me his as I made him mine. On my arm is a welt the magic raised when we were separated. It is in the exact shape of the runes I inscribed on his arm. Giles ended the sickness, but we still need each other. A white knight for a tarnished mage. Xander has always been a knight, I know. He doesn't know how to be any different. It was that purity that made me want him. Will he still want me, now that he knows how tarnished I am?

I lift my hand and knock on the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Xander picked up a book at random off the shelves. It was a fairytale, the kind where a knight comes to save his lady from the dreadful dragon. He wished Ethan would come and save him.

Wait. He was Xander Harris. He was the fucking white knight. Not that Ethan was anything like a damsel in distress, but the impulse was still there. It was silly of him to wait to be rescued. He would go and find Ethan himself. He got up, straightened his shoulders and strode to the door.

Throwing it open, he stopped dead in his tracks.


	10. Chapter 10

Xander was nodding in the passenger seat when dawn began to rise over the Adirondacks. Ethan turned off onto a dirt road, and Xander shook himself awake. It was a campground. Xander stayed silent as Ethan rented them a spot, but spoke up as they pulled away from the rental hut. "I hope you have some camping equipment hidden somewhere, because the closest I've ever come to camping is spending Christmas Eve in the backyard."

Ethan laughed. "Yes, Xander there are camping supplies in the trunk. A tent, some sleeping bags, and the like. We'll have to find some food later, but I think there's a store not far from here."

Between the two of them, setting up the tent took surprisingly little time. Dawn was a riot of color in the sky, and Xander wrapped his arms around Ethan as they stopped to watch. Xander sighed to himself. Ethan was just using him as a pawn to get to Giles. He should keep his distance. But he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He saw Ethan and he wanted. He sighed again, and turned Ethan to face him. "We have to talk now, Ethan."

Ethan smiled, somewhat tremulously. "This is where you tell me you're leaving in the morning, yes?"

Xander sighed again. "Unless you can tell me that I'm more than a pawn in your game with Giles, yes." He nodded sadly, stilling his internal babble.

Ethan looked surprised. "I wouldn't have bound you to me if that were the case, Xander. I wanted to keep you. I admit that my reasons weren't pure, but they almost never are. I've never had the kind of purity I see in you…"

Xander didn't let Ethan finish the sentence, cupping Ethan's head in his hands and kissing him slowly, licking at the corners of his mouth and sucking gently on his lower lip. "If you really mean that, then we can leave together in the morning. We can start over tonight."

"A new beginning?" asked Ethan, kissing a tear from the corner of Xander's eye.

Xander just nodded, and began to unbutton Ethan's shirt. Ethan stilled his hands, inclining his head to a spot behind Xander. When he looked, Xander could see a campfire. Xander grinned and turned back to continue unbuttoning Ethan's shirt, but walking him back towards the tent. He wasn't about to let the presence of others stop him. Bending to unzip the tent flap, he was sure to brush his cheek against Ethan's cock, now hard in his pants. He grinned devilishly at his lover and brushed past him into the tent.

Ethan stood rooted to the spot momentarily. He shivered, thinking of how sweet Xander's touch had been. He took a fortifying breath, and turned to follow Xander into the tent, where he found the boy naked. Xander was kneeling on the sleeping bags in the middle of the tent.

Ethan called up a little power, to make a light. This, he wanted to see.


	11. Chapter 11

As usual, Ethan's power made Xander even harder than he already was. He could feel the electric crackle of it all through his skin. Reaching out to grab Ethan by the hips, Xander pulled him closer, kissing the skin just below his bellybutton, making Ethan shiver again. He opened Ethan's pants and helped him step out of them, and then just looked, licking his lips. Ethan moaned, and the light glowed a bit brighter, the hum of increased power making Xander's aching cock jump. Gasping, he looked at Ethan through heavy-lidded eyes. "I can feel your power in my skin, you know," he murmured breathlessly.

"Can you now?" Ethan sounded surprised. He traced Xander's nipple with a glowing finger. Xander arched, gasping. It felt like he was flying, coming and drowning all at the same time. Ethan chuckled, "You really are sensitive," before licking Xander's cock from root to tip, and suckling on the head. Continuing to lick, nibble, and suck, Ethan fumbled in his pockets for lube with his free hand.

While pressing a slicked finger into Xander, Ethan made the power hum over both of their skins. Xander was breathing heavily and moaning almost continually, pressing into the fingers that opened him. "Please Ethan, oh fuck. Fuck me, please Ethan. Now, please!" Xander was begging. Ethan lifted Xander's legs and smoothed some slick over himself before pressing against Xander's entrance. He tried to slide in slowly, but Xander arched his hips and forced himself all the way down on Ethan in one smooth stroke. Pulling Ethan down, he rolled them over. He moved so that Ethan was inside him again. Xander rode Ethan hard, desperate for release. Ethan reached out with an eldritch hand to stroke Xander's aching hardness. Xander came at the first touch, his spasms sending Ethan over the edge, their cries of passion mingling on the early morning breeze.

Ethan pulled the barely-conscious boy under the open sleeping bag with him. This really was better than any revenge he could have planned for Giles. Recalling the power that made the no-longer-necessary light, Ethan smiled as he fell off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The dawn comes too quietly. Xander is the first to notice. "Ethan," he whispers, so close to my ear that it is his breath that wakes me, rather than his words. "Ethan, wake up!"

I open my eyes, but before I can say anything he lays a finger over my mouth. His lips move against my ear again, "There's something wrong, the birds have gone all quiet." We both quickly and silently dress, and I whisper a few words over Xander, an ancient Norse spell used to unleash the chaos within, used by berserker warriors on the day of a battle. He's strong, and it will allow him to defend himself. I'm a little taken aback when he starts to growl, low and feral in his throat, and a little turned on. This new talent has possibilities, for when circumstances are less dire. His eyes are glowing green, as well, which is not an effect of this spell I've ever seen or read about before. Interesting. I wonder what part of his nature causes that.

I look down at him, crouching at my feet, and he nods. I start chatting at him like I haven't noticed anything's wrong, and open the tent. He flies out, grabbing two uniformed men who are standing several yards away, and knocking their heads together with a –crack- that tells me they won't be awakening any time soon. I manage a spell that has about half of them confused as to who the enemy is, before one of them grabs me. Xander has knocked out about a dozen of them, but true to the boy's sweet disposition, none of them are truly injured. They grab him too, and someone in a lab coat jabs him with a syringe. He's limp in moments.

"Leave him be, he's just a boy!" I cry out, struggling fruitlessly against the two soldiers that hold me. Eris save us all from those with more brawn than brains. "I'll come quietly if you let him go!" I have no idea what they want, but whatever it is, I don't want Xander caught up in it. From behind me, I hear a familiar voice that fills me with dread.

"He'll be coming home with me," Rupert says, and chuckles. "You on the other hand, will never see him again. These soldiers are interested in studying where magic comes from, and you are a prime specimen, Ethan. They will be taking you away somewhere where you will never escape from."

These soldiers look to be more the hands on type, and I'm terrified of what their 'studying' will entail, but I'll never let Rupert know that. I let my anger show, it's more useful just now. "I wouldn't bet on that Ripper, my love. I have more than just a few tricks up my sleeve!" but then they're after me with the syringe as well, and it all goes black.


	13. Chapter 13

Ethan woke slowly. He was extremely groggy. He could still taste Xander through the cotton that seemed to have invaded his mouth. He blinked several times, his eyes watering as he adjusted to the harsh light of what he assumed was a cell. A truth that bore out as his eyes adjusted to the stark white walls and one-way mirror opposite him. He was strapped to a gurney, and hooked up to a large machine that made a low grinding, whirring sort of sound. His heart rate was being monitored, but he was alone in the room.

He attempted a cantrip to clear the drugs from his system, but the well from which he drew his magic was dry. Ethan quelled a burst of fear. He tried calling on Eris, but the cell was magically shielded. This time the panic stayed, as Ethan turned his head to look at the machine. They were drawing the magic from him. He closed his eyes again and thought of Xander. His bitter laughter bounced off the bare walls, as he thought of pinning his hopes on a mere boy.


	14. Chapter 14

Xander awoke in the dark. His mouth tasted like day old Doublemeat burgers, and his head was throbbing in time with his heart. He was handcuffed to the wooden headboard of the bed he was in. A low growl rose in his chest, and he flexed his hands, testing for any weakness. He could smell tea very strongly, and the door opened. Giles was carrying a tray with tea and breakfast on it.

"I see you're awake," he said. "I've brought you some food. While you are eating we need to talk about your infatuation with Ethan. In the future, I suggest –"

Xander's eyes flashed eldritch green, but Giles was bending to set down the tea tray, and didn't see. There was a loud cracking noise, as the headboard gave way. Xander moving to simultaneously kick the tray, and swing the broken piece of headboard over his head and down on Giles.

Xander sniffed as he stepped over Giles' unconscious form. "In the future, I suggest you let me come to my own decisions," he said as he rifled through Giles' pockets for the keys to the cuffs. He took the car keys, too. He had work to do.


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm telling you the truth, Sayid. I'm not the slayer's boy any more. But I still have the skills. Our Families are there. With your tribe behind me, and my knowledge of explosives, and military procedure, we could mount a successful offensive. We could save them. I've seen what the Initiative does, Sayid. You don't want to leave your siblings to their tender mercies."

The ancient demon still looked uncertain, whispering to the retainers who stood at his side. Xander played his trump card, throwing the blueprints of the Initiative base on the table.

"Truth, Sayid. We can do this."

Xander smiled a feral smile when Sayid, oldest member of the biggest tribe of Tzerlok demons on the west coast stroked his beard thoughtfully, and then nodded. There was an outbreak of shouting in the ranks of demons surrounding Sayid's throne, warriors claiming the right to Initiative blood to avenge their families.

Sayid looked at Xander. "Rejna kislik boodaree carneggra. Tu est kaiteena, truska?"

Xander nodded. "Truth, Sayid. I am certain. I know there will be carnage. If they wanted to live, they shouldn't have messed with us, yes?" The giggle that came from Xander's throat was not entirely human.


	16. Chapter 16

**Xander**

Xander was sparring with Sayid's youngest son. His name, Rahim, meant merciful, but he wasn't, scoring a shallow cut along Xander's ribs with the wicked-looking long knives that never left his person, even when he slept. Xander felt the blood trickle down his side. Grabbing Rahim's sensitive ears, Xander yanked his head down, slamming his knee up into the demon's face. Flipping Rahim to the ground, Xander straddled him, licking the blood from his split lip. Rahim growled and the long knives flashed at Xander's neck. Xander caught his forearms and pushed his hands over his head, pressing his hips into Rahim's with a breathy sigh. Rahim groaned and pushed back. They rubbed against each other, scratching at each other's skin, biting each other's necks and shoulders. Rahim rolled them over, slipping a hand between them to wrap a taloned hand carefully around their cocks and stroke them to completion together. Xander shuddered, closing his eyes. A sudden flash in his mind of a human face, accompanied by the smell of burning herbs from the brazier that was the only light, and Xander sobbed, "Ethan!" as he came in Rahim's hand. Rahim said nothing, but left Xander to his tears.

**Ethan**

Ethan studied the unconscious form across the room. There was no breathing, no heartbeat from the other being that now shared his cell. They were both naked as babes. Ethan was shackled to the floor, but there didn't seem to be any restraints on his counterpart. Ethan tried to accept the fact of his death. There didn't seem to be any other option. The vampire stirred. He closed his eyes, picturing Xander's face. If he was going to die, he would do it with the same grace as he did everything else. He forcibly quieted his breathing.

"Ya wouldn't happen to be hiding a fag somewhere over there, would ya, mate?"

Ethan couldn't help but jump a little, he had expected growling, but not civil, if ironic, words. He opened his eyes, blinking against the renewed brightness of the lights. "I'm afraid not. They seem to have divested me of everything but my hair."

The vampire chuckled, running a hand through his two-toned hair. "Bloody soldiers. Think they can control demons. I hope I'm around to see that bite them in the arse."

Ethan's turn to laugh. The vampire was good company at least. But why wasn't Ethan dead yet? "I take it the soldiers have something to do with why we're talking instead of you eating me."

The vampire's face hardened. "Maybe so. I've had nothing but drugged pig's blood for weeks now. But I get zapped every time I attack the goddamn soldiers, and I'm not stupid enough to think it won't happen again."

Ethan nodded. The vampire was shivering. Ethan suddenly thought of a small way to thwart the soldiers. "You know, I bet the soldiers wouldn't expect us to become friends. I'm fairly warm, and you're obviously not. Why don't you come over here, and I'll share my body heat."

The vampire looked at him suspiciously. Ethan sighed. "Well I can't come to you!" He rattled his chain. "They took my magic, I can't hurt you, either." Ethan tried to look sincere, with good success, because he really was. His white knight had been having an effect on his behavior. Thinking of Xander made him sigh as his heart broke a little more.

The vampire seemed to think about it for several minutes. Finally, he crawled over and pressed his back to Ethan's front. They curled together in the corner of the cell, and slept fitfully.


	17. Chapter 17

**Xander**

Xander marched across the desert, at the head of a demon army. He hadn't bothered counting how many Tzerlok warriors came with him, either they would do this, and get Ethan out, or Xander would die trying. There was no moon, and the darkness was thick and heavy, as Xander grimly marched across the sand. Ethan wouldn't want him any more, when he found out what Xander had done, but he would do the right thing by Ethan anyway. Even if seeing Ethan would tear his heart to shreds. Even if this was the last time he'd ever see Ethan.

 

**Ethan**

Ethan and Spike were sleeping when the explosions rocked the compound. The lights flickered and went out. Ethan heard Spike sigh in what might have been relief from the unrelenting fluorescent lighting. They had been sharing a cell for a while. Neither of them were quite sure how long. Ethan's meals had been coming at irregular intervals. There had been no food for Spike.

"Spike," Ethan whispered, "I think you should bite me."

"Are they drugging you food, mate?" Ethan could hear concern in his vampire's voice. "Even if I wanted to, which I don't, I couldn't. Zap, zap, remember?"

"Have you tried it with someone who's willing yet?" Ethan countered, "This might be our chance to get out, but we aren't going to make it, if you aren't in fighting form. Be reasonable. I'm a well-fed human male. You can take enough to make you able to fight for yourself, and I'll fight off whatever I can. Perhaps we'll get out, or we may die. Either has to be better than this place."

"What about Xander?" The chaos mage had talked extensively about his counterpart. Spike knew he was important.

Ethan smiled wolfishly. "He'll have to learn to share."


	18. Chapter 18

They had found the generators for the compound at dawn, cutting the power to the whole complex, and killing a small group of soldiers who were on duty there. I was then that the battle had truly begun. Soldiers had poured from the compound like angry ants.

Rahim and Xander were at the front line of the battle against the Initiative soldiers, cutting a bloody swathe through their ranks when Xander took a bullet to the gut. He fell in what felt like slow motion, first to his knees, and again as his body slumped to the ground. Rahim roared for the Kreelakheen _(warriorpriesthealers)_ that accompanied his tribe to every battle. Two demons cut their way through to him, and carefully, they carried Xander out of range of the fighting. Rahim leaned over Xander and cradled his face in clawed hands. Xander opened his eyes, which were full of tears.

"I failed him, Rahim. I'm too weak, too human. I can't save him." Xander groaned as a Kreelakhi gently probed his wound.

"Kawaees, Marhouma.* Yoo will see yoor E-tan soon." Rahim traced a tear with his talon, and turned and went back to the battle, leaving Xander to the healers.

 

*"All is good, one on whom mercy has been bestowed."


	19. Chapter 19

Ethan was writhing with the pain in his gut when the door was ripped off the cell. Spike immediately got to his feet and stood between the seven-foot tall demon and Ethan. The chip might kill him, or the demon might, but Ethan had fed him when he was starving, and he would stand between him, and whatever had beaten them out of the cells.

He growled, game-faced, but was taken aback when the demon spoke.

"Ksanderrr is vareesh. E-tan comes, min fudluk." Rahim tried to make himself understood.

"Xander? Where's Xander?" The demon pointed a talon. Spike wondered if the demon had killed the mage's boy. But why would he be asking for Ethan then? "Ethan's hurt, mate. We'll have to carry him, if we're going anywhere." If the demon wanted Ethan, he'd get Spike too, no question about that.

Spike lifted Ethan in his arms. Of course, the demon could be here to kill them both. He didn't think so, given its behavior. He'd cross that bridge when he came to it.


	20. Chapter 20

They were woken late the next day by one of Sayid's wives. She was carrying robes for all four of them. She informed Rahim, Xander and Ethan that there was to be a celebration starting after sunset, and that the four of them should wear the robes. Ethan then translated for Spike.

Spike was a little wary of the robes. "A little much like a frock for me," he grumbled.

Ethan, however was delighted, and wanted to know what the embroidery meant. A mandala that looked like some of the magic he had done in the past was on his, and there were shields on Xander, Rahim and Spike's.

"Warriors wear the shields, in Rahim's clan, and magic users wear the circles." Xander explained. Rahim's is red because he holds the rank of command, Spike's and mine are blue because we're under Rahim," Xander winked broadly at his lover, "And yours is brown because… Actually, I don't know why. Maybe to match your eyes."

Rahim chuckled at this, but couldn't explain the significance either. His people's magic users wore green robes, he explained in broken English.

They dressed, and went to the main room. The floor had been cleared, and the room was full of Tzerlok warriors and Kreelakheen. As they entered, a shout went up from the entire room. They were being hailed as heroes. They crossed the room, and Rahim and Xander went to one knee in front of Rahim's father. Ethan immediately followed. Spike looked contrary for a moment, looked around the room, and then shrugged, and knelt as well.

Sayid raised a taloned hand, and the shouting immediately ceased. He spoke in Tzerloki, but one of his wives knelt beside Spike to translate for him.

//My people, we come today to honor those who have done great honor to our people!// Another shout went up, and there was a great deal of stomping, making the floor vibrate. //My son Rahim has chosen this man,// he pointed at Xander, //to be his consort. The honored Consort brings with him two other children of Adam to be great men in our tribe! Together, along with the warriors from our tribe, they destroyed our enemies, and returned my sisters and brother to our tribe. Their honor is great in our tribe!// More shouting and stomping. //To honor their efforts, we will heal the wounds our enemies have done them, that they may bring further glory to our people!// The shouting and stomping rocked the room at this declaration.

Both Ethan and Spike looked panicked as the Kreelakheen surrounded them, but Aziza, Sayid's wife spoke to both of them, telling them not to worry, and that they wouldn't be hurt. Rahim and Xander shielded their eyes as a bright light surrounded the other members of their family. When the Kreelakheen steeped back, one of them was holding a small piece of silicon and metal in her hand. Xander and Rahim stood up, and helped the other men to their feet.


	21. Rahim

Rahim is seven and a half feet tall, with large hands that end in wicked-looking talons. His skin is thick, and furred like cowhide, only he is all a rich mahogany brown. Among his people, his coloration is thought to be very attractive. Fortunately for us, Xander thinks so too.

His face is flat, with long ovular holes that can be completely closed on either side of a small bump where a human's nose would be. Other than that, his face is basically human-shaped, with two deep green eyes covered by lids that end in extraordinarily thick, long lashes. Rahim's people come from a dimension that is mostly desert, and they help keep sand out of his eyes during the many sandstorms that ravage his home.

Rahim's ears look like a Vulcan's to Xander, only they are furred like a long-haired cat's, with longer fur on the inside (also to help keep sand out). The fur that begins at his ears and continues, outlining his jaw line and coming around under his chin is silver, showing that he has reached adulthood.

Rahim has thick, soft lips, the only thing on his face that has no fur. They are also brown, but slightly redder than his fur. His teeth are sharp, a carnivore's teeth, and his tongue is the same color as his lips, and about half again as long as a human's.

Gonna put the X/E tag on this, so it's linked to the fic.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware missing chapters. LJ seems to have eaten them.

Ethan had a plan. He had mapped out the weak points, rallied his forces, and gotten his opponent into a vulnerable position.

Sucking lightly, he hummed "We're Going Wrong" around Spike's balls, eliciting a curse and a moan. With a mental grin, he continued until the vampire above him was panting and moaning a string of bloody hells and please, Ethan, pleases! Spike pulled on the chains, to no avail. Ethan made a mental note to thank Rahim for installing them. Then suddenly, he stopped.

"Ethan!" Spike yelled, arching his back to follow the mouth that was pulling away from him.

"Yes?" Ethan looked up with his approximation of Xander's 'innocent face.'

"Why did you sodding stop, you bloody sadist?!" Spike was still panting.

"Because I wanted you to be agreeable when we were talking about Xander, darling." Ethan's smile was wolfish.

"Why are we talking about Xander, now? Spike's erection had started to wilt. Ethan had noticed and started to lick, nibble and kiss it, making Spike squirm.

"Like I said, I wanted you to be agreeable." Ethan used his reasonable voice. And then sucked the tip of Spike's cock into his mouth, tracing the slit with his tongue.

"Bloody fucking hell, Ethan! I'm agreeable all right already. Just tell me what you want!" Spike grated out between clenched teeth.

Ethan licked Spike from root to tip, twice, just to make his point. "I want you to treat Xander like an equal, Spike. No more calling him boy, or sneering when he suggests things, or putting him down. I understand the two of you have to snark at each other, but no more truly hurtful comments out of you, or I'll chain you here and not let you come for a month. Rahim will help me."

Spike thought about having Ethan and Rahim's undivided attention for a month, and weighed it against the increasing need to come, now. Now won out.

"Okay, okay you win. I'll treat the boy, er – Xander, better. Now will you please finish what you started?" Spike shifted his hips, and his erection bobbed towards Ethan.

Ethan grinned an evil grin. "Oh, but Spike, I don't believe you truly mean it, yet." Ethan's plan had several more hours left to its execution. Possibly the addition of Rahim as a motivator. Ethan really did love when a plan worked in his favor. Xander's, too, of course.


	23. Chapter 23

Spike paced the small room, occasionally stopping to slam into the thick metal door, and cursing a blue streak in every language he could think of.

"You might as well calm down and sit down, Spike. This room is for battle-crazed Tzerlok warriors to calm down in. I'm sure that if a berserk Rahim can't get through that door, then neither can you." Xander looked up smugly from his solitaire game on the floor.

"You have no fucking idea what I'm capable of," snarled Spike. "It's your bloody fault we're here anyway!"

"Excuse me? You were the one who took the first swing!" Xander tenderly poked at his split lip.

Spike pointed at the slice across his ribs. "Yes, but I didn't have a knife!"

"Well it's not like I can kill you, dumbass! And it was a dinner knife! I was eating!"

"You were chewing like a sodding hippo! You know I hate that sound!"

"Duh, why else would I do it?"

Spike had Xander by the shirt and up against the wall in under a second. Both of them were breathing. "Bloody hell! If I eat you, Ethan will stake me!" He dropped Xander, but didn't withdraw. Each tried to stare the other down.

Xander smiled. "You mean Ethan will make you wish he had staked you."

Spike just growled and sat down dejectedly. "What're we going to do then?"

Xander shrugged. "You like poker, right? We could play poker."

"We don't have any kittens. Game's boring if you're not wagering."

An evil smile crossed Xander's face. "We could play strip poker. Loser forfeits?" His hyena howled with delight at this plan. Now if he could just get Spike to play along…

Spike schooled his features into a bored mask. "What kind of forfeit, mate?"

Xander's grin widened.


	24. Chapter 24

Giles took a step towards Xander, but was thwarted when two demons and one man stepped between them with weapons drawn.

"You will come with me, Xander. Your so-called 'family' is at risk until you do. I know there are caves and tunnels under this desert. You couldn't be hiding the kind of force that overran the Initiative anywhere else. I'll bring them here, if you don't come now. They'll dig up this whole desert, drag everyone you care about to a camp to be experimented on and retrained."

Xander had to bite his tongue to clamp down on the rage that threatened to overwhelm him when Giles threatened his family. The hyena and the soldier both were wild with fear and fury. Xander was silent for almost a full minute, and Giles took this for capitulation, stepping forward and pulling a crossbow out of what seemed to be thin air.

Spike, Rahim, and Ethan all looked uncertainly at Xander. He nodded stiffly, and they stepped aside, sadly. Giles reached out to grab Xander's arm and Xander snatched the crossbow, jabbing Giles in the stomach with it. When Giles doubled over, Xander bent his arm behind his back, twisted the bow out of his grip, and frog marched him to the car.

"If you come back with the Initiative to threaten my family again, I'm going to forget that I once thought of you as my surrogate father. There won't be anywhere in any dimension you can hide from me. You might want to leave the continent anyway, because when I tell Sayid that you threatened his family, Sunnydale won't be far enough away for you to be safe." Xander released Giles and took a step back.

Giles snapped, "What sort of hold do they have on you Xander? What secret are you keeping?"

"Who said it was a secret, Giles? They want me for more than fetching donuts and making stupid jokes. They see me. All of me," Xander's eyes flashed green, "and they want me for all of me, not in spite of."

Xander's three lovers came and put their arms around him, as he sadly watched Giles drive away. Ethan kissed his forehead, and Rahim threaded taloned fingers through Xander's hair.

Spike was the first to speak. "I hope, for your sake, he doesn't come back."

Xander was sad, but certain. "I'll kill him if he does."


End file.
